


Appraisal

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: The Head Girl ruminates on the disappointing influx of First Year Slytherins.





	Appraisal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday @queenxolivier! 
> 
> For Jess, because you love Olivier and Harry Potter. It's short, but I hope you like it. This could be considered a sequel to The Boy Who Befuddled The Sorting Hat.

 

 

**Appraisal**

It was the first night of school year, a year that was to be Olivier Mira Armstrong’s last year at Hogwarts. As Head Girl, she was determined to make this Slytherin's year. They were going to take the House Cup no matter what.

The fire flickered in the fireplace, casting shadows around the room. Olivier and some of the Prefects remained behind after they showed the First Years to their quarters.

The Fifth Year Prefect, Solf J. Kimblee, leaned back against the cushions in the armchair. “Did you have to take points, Armstrong?”

Olivier narrowed her eyes. “Yes - that little runt, Mustang, must learn his place.”

“We’re trying to win the Cup, surely you could have gone easy on the first night?”

“Nonsense,” she sneered. “This is the way of Slytherin. If you can't hack it, then go home to Mommy and Daddy.”

“I completely agree,” Miles added. “He didn't listen to orders, I don't think he’ll do it again.”

“Of course you do, you just want to get into her pants.”

Olivier rolled her eyes at the innuendo. Miles reached for his wand, but she caught his arm.

“Leave it!” She let him go.

“Didn't mean to cause a lover’s quarrel.” Kimblee arched an eyebrow. “Anyway, I couldn't care less about their sensibilities, but I do care about losing points.”

Olivier glanced up at the stairs to the boys’ dorms. “Not to worry, Kimblee. I have plans for the cretins; we’ll make Slytherins out of them yet.”

Miles frowned. “Even that Mustang?”

“Even him. C’mon men, go haul the boys out of bed. I'll get the girls. It's time for a Slytherin appraisal.”

 

**Fin**


End file.
